Fit for a Queen
by komodo-Dags
Summary: It's been a time since Turbo was defeated, and better memories are being made. However, an unlikely secret is revealed and more than one surprise is out this time to destroy Vanellope's reign for good. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Thank you!
1. The Cough-drop

Much to Vanellope's disappointment, Ralph hadn't shown up like he usually did after hours.

Her 8-bit buddy, Mr. Ham-hands, was usually punctual, but apparantly he had better things to do than hang out with his _best friend._

She figured that she could excuse him just this once. After all, since their little adventure, he was a busy guy now. He actually liked to hang out with the nicelanders and include himself in their activities and parties.

Plus, he had a bunch of homeless characters to help out. Not that they couldn't take care of themselves, but they were still new to their job and environment. A little bit of guiding and a look-out wouldn't hurt.

When he was able to make it, they had a blast. She could always think of something to do, no matter how ridiculous it was, and he'd follow along, sometimes with a roll of his eyes. Only a few suggestions he'd put his foot down to, but for obvious reasons.

She gave it a minuet more before sighing and yawning. Well, she might as well turn in for the night. The light was slipping away, giving into the darkness. It wouldn't do much good to stay out any longer.

With a last hesitant glance, the raven-haired girl stepped inside and allowed her servant, Sour Bill, to close the door and skitter after her. He, unlike most of Sugar Rush's population, had not changed much. However, his scowls to the visitors from out of game, and the obvious annoyance of the younger sovereign would give one the assumption that he missed the old reign and the 'simpler times.'

Of course, if challenged, he would deny it entirely. Saying anything positive about that would be implying that he wanted a lying, cheating scumbag (AKA) King Candy, or revealed as Turbo, back on the throne.

Even so, the former Turbo-Time racer had been taken care of. For good.

As Vanellope walked down the hallway, she watched her long shadow follow her, thinking.

"Why is this place so _big?_" She wondered aloud.

Bill shook his head slowly, "Because it was programmed that way...?" .

"Yeah, but it gets kinda lonely in here...like it was meant for more than two people, Y'know? Or even a whole village! I mean, its _huge!_"

A moment passed as the sour candy eyed her thoughtfully, "Well-..." As if suddenly remembering something, he abruptly cut himself off and stared hard at the ground, leaving suspicion to float thickly through the air.

"Well, what?" She snapped, turning on her heel to face him, immediatly intruged.

A guilty- if not pleading- look spread over his face as he looked up at his President, "N-nothing to be concerned, your presidentliness..."

Vanellope crouched down and grinned at him, "Alright, if ya don't tell me, i'll lick ya!"

Horrorstruck with the memory of what this may lead up to if he refused, and surprised at how fast this had snowballed on him, he answered cautiously, "...You wouldn't like it..."

A little, pink tongue stuck out threatningly.

"Ok, ok!" He quickly yielded, waving his jellybean hands, "The castle wasn't very big at first, but King Candy coded it like this for his family to live in!"

"Wait a minuet, a _family_? But Turbo doesn't have a family!" She cocked her head to a side curiously.

"I wasn't _talking _about Turbo..."

Outside, a sickly sweet tune drifted through the night air, looping around the stony castle and echoing into the candy-cane woods. It faded for a moment, a quiet moan and a 'huff' following, but then continued on, just a little louder than before.

_"I'ts Now my tu-urn to pLaay, so juSt sit ba-ack and sEe_

_That sinccce oUr last encouNter...tHere's a fe-ew triCks up my-y sLeeve..."_


	2. The Queen

_The man staring in the mirror tilted his head slowly to a side and observed himself, eyebrows creased thoughtfully._

_He then reached up and gently brushed back what little hair he had and straightened his oversized bowtie. Better. Could be worse._

_"Whaddya think?" He purred, tucking his thumbs under the lepels of his purple over-coat and spinning around to face his servant._

_The sour ball blinked slowly, "Bad idea." He stated flatly._

_"Not THAT, I KNOW what ya think of that! I was'th talking about my looks'th! Pretty good, huh?"_

_"You look fantastic." He muttered, eyeing the king's attire._

_King Candy smirked approvingly and stepped out of his room into the hallway, still self-conciously readjusting various pieces of his get-up. Stopping outside of one of the large doors lining the salmon walls, he took a deep breath and knocked._

_After a second, a hesitant voice called out,"...Yes?"_

_"It's just me, darling!~" He peeked through the keyhole, but saw only blurred colors._

_"Oh!" It brightened with relief, "Well, I suppose you can come in, then."_

_He eagerly pushed his way in and paused, a wide grin slowly spreading across his face as he tried for just a moment to memorize the woman sitting across the room from him._

_Captivating, large, grey eyes matched with her short hair, which was pulled straight over her head with a small curl at the tips. Her outfit greatly resembled his own, save a few dressy details, such as puffy shoulder pads and what would be a dress around her legs except it had been split and pulled back at her waist, revealing the exact same goofy pants and tights that the king wore._

_He sighed and leaned on the door frame, "You look heart-s'thtopping, dear..."_

_She smiled slyly at him, "What's with the sudden displey of affection?"_

_The king chuckled, "I can say what I want about you, and you can't s'thtop me!~" He waved a finger at her teasingly, his mood escalating. He then stepped across the room and pulled her into a tight hug, feeling bubbly inside and just content in general._

_She blinked in surprise, but wrapped her arms around his back and sighed, "Well, thanks anyway, I think I needed this..."_

_"It's fine, dear, I'll always be here when ya do."_

* * *

"_Kid_?!"

During the regular hours of gaming, and a good day so far of doing so, the last thing that Wreck-it Ralph had expected was to catch view of the little president sprinting towards him just as he had finished a round.

He hastily wiped the mud off of his face and cut some of their distance by lumbering towards her, hands outstretched, "What are you _doing?_"

"Duh, coming to see you!" She replied, mimicking his pose.

"Why aren't you in you're game? Don't you know that it's game hours?! What are you doing?"

"Relax, muscle-man!" She hissed, "I'm the President, i've got it under control!" looking over his doubting frown she quickly explained, "I found out some really cool stuff last night, Ralph! Like, REALLY cool stuff. Also, i'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but my game's section is closed right now...I think that they're building something around it."

"Why me?" He sighed, "Kid, my game's still going! Someone could pop a quarter in at any minuet!"

"Well, when that happens, i'll go, ok?"

"No, you go now." He pointed at the blue train that lead the way to the GCS.

Vanellope pouted, but turned and headed away.

He called after her, "I'll come see you when my shift's over!"

She waved an acknowledging hand behind her.

* * *

The second that Mr. Litwak stepped out the door, Ralph headed for Sugar Rush. It didn't take long, really, besides an unnecisarily long stop with the surge protector who seemed to be in a bad mood.

Once through though, it was smooth sailing. He headed past the barrier and into the land of unlimited tooth-aches and sweets galore, eyes searching along the way to the castle for his pal, President fart-feathers.

Hearing the obnoxious chatter of her two police-donuts, Duncan and Wynnchel, he turned their way, finding them to be bragging about their motorcycle's durability along a small stretch of unfinished track.

"Uh, hey, guys?" He watched, the beginnings of a scowl forming on his face when they paid him no mind, "Hey, you!"

They continued to boast loudly, their humongous mouths flopping with each compliment to their vehicles, either unaware or ignoring his presence.

He swung his fist down on top of a nearby jawbreaker, sounding a large *_CRACK* _"HEY!"

That got their attention. Both of their heads wobbled in his direction and they stared, dumbfounded, at him.

"Is Vanellope in the castle?" He nearly snarled. He had never had a great temper.

Duncan nodded slowly, "Y-yeah! She's in the castle, alright...take it easy, big guy!"

Grumbling, Ralph began to walk away, only pausing when he heard one of them mutter, "Boy, what a big galute! Wonder why the President would want him around?" and a, "Shhh! He's _right _there!"

He considered going back and testing whether they were jam-filled or not, but it wasn't worth it. Not today, anyway.

He was about to pick up the pace when something caught his eye. The only reason that it did was because it didn't seem natural. At all.

A candy-cane tree sat there, completely free of its branches. Everty single one missing from their usual place. He moved to investigate and discovered that at the base of every branch, there were sharp marks as if they had been _chipped _off by something.

Giving a brief glance about, it seemed as if other trees had suffered the beginnings of the same fate.

He thought for a minuet, but could find no reason as to why this was happening. He shook his head, gave it a weary look, and continued on. He'd have to ask Vanellope, but it didn't look right to him.

When he finally had entered the castle, he found the her leaping about him eagerly, her eyes shining as she spoke, "Buddy! You're here! I made us hot chocolate, c'mon!"

Bill, who was waiting patiently behind them, huffed quietly when he heard her say that _she _had made it.

She led Ralph to the Royal Dining Hall and gestured for him to sit, "Just don't break the seat." She advised, taking her own.

He rolled his eyes and carefully eased himself into the chair, which bent a little, but held him up. He couldn't say that he wasn't happy to see the huge, steaming, mug, which sat in front of him.

"So, what'd you want to tell me?" He asked, pulling his drink to his lips and chugging down a few large gulps.

"Well, I was talking to Bill last night, and he told me some pret-ty interesting stuff! Didn't ya?"

"Mmmm..."

Ralph waved her on politely, thinking about his own news to tell her. It could wait, though. It might have just been the other Sugar Rush kids having some fun. They could be rather destructive at times.

"Ok, so! Here's the thing...it turns out that I had..." She stopped and glared at him, "Ralph! Put it down, would'jya?" She watched, pleased, as he did so.

"Ok! So, I had...a _mother!_"

He jolted in his seat, not expecting that kind of news, "What? But, how? I mean-"

"Bill told me the whole thing! It's so cool! She was like King Candy, but just a little different!"

"Hold on, kid!" He rubbed his brow, "You mean, she was like Turbo?" This didn't make any sense at all.

"No!" She slurped a little of her drink's contents, "She was just like _King Candy_, the original one!"

He stared at her, eyebrows arched.

"I know!" She squeaked, "Turbo didn't make him up, he was real! So, I had a daddy at some time!" Her smile began to fall a little.

Flustered and confused, Ralph sat, thinking, for a moment before turning to the green cough-drop, "Were you making this stuff up?!"

He gave an aghast, if not offended, scoff, "I _don't_ make things up...Besides, she made me tell..."

He turned back to Vanellope, "Well, that's great, I guess..."

But she was suddenly not in the state that he had last seen her. Her head was drooping and a few tears were dripping silently down her face.

"Whoa, hey, what's wrong?" He was quick to lean forward and put a gentle hand over her back, wondering if perhaps he had done something.

She sniffled and looked back up at him, "B-but if they w-were once alive...that means that T-turbo got rid of them..." She lowered her voice, "_He killed them..."_


	3. The Bug

The deadly creatures known as cybugs had been eliminated long ago.

A wide, oval-ish body equipped with large fangs, quick legs, and an appetite that could be likely to push any game rather than its own to its undoing, Sugar Rush had been no match for the beasts.

Of course, as the now familiar story was told, the cybugs had one weakness. It had taken the wits of the President and her sidekick, Wreck-it Raph, to think of a plan and go with it.

Diet Cola Mountain was a rarely noticed part of the land, yet it had ended up being their only hope. After plummeting straight into it and shattering the layers of mentos above it, Ralph was saved by the President just as an explosion of light shot into the sky, ultimately forming a beacon.

The bugs became transfixed and flew to their doom, not giving a care in the world except to follow their calling. One by one, gone.

Even...their King.

Oh, he had put up quit a fight, all right. But in the end, it just wasn't enough. His own schemes, plots, and past had come back to get him, to seek revenge on the wrong he had done and put an end to any future harm

In a second, with a short *POP* he had been finished in a non-too theatrical way. The problems of the racing game had ended, along with the nutbar who had started them.

**"Orr so ThEy thOuught..."**

The thoughtful voice startled a marshmellow rabbit, who instantly began to scamper out of the candy-cane woods and to a nearby field.

However, before it could barely twitch a limb, a curled claw slammed down into its back and speared it through. A last shiver was all it could muster before it was shredded to pieces. It's body quickly became a meal for the creature looming above.

Every Cybugs who flew into their beacon died. It was their programming to die.

However, this thing was not a cybug. Well, not completely one anyway. More like a bit of mixed coding.

Protected by the night, a miserable creature had managed to drag itself out of the steaming volcano and across the land, into the candy cane forest only a little bit ago. Unlike one of the normal 'bugs', it had a long body and neck, accompanied as well with an actual head.

The head was no more pleasing to look at then the rest of its mangled, burnt body. Grey skin, accompanied by dim, yellow eyes which flickered uncontrollably and a cracked helmet hid the rest. Just the faint tracing of a red 'T' which curled from the fore-head of it to the top was visible.

A thin-lipped frown faced the bit of Sugar Rush's castle that was showing. Anyone from far and wide by this time would have squirmed uncomfortably in their seat at this description; It only fit one person. Turbo.

After a moment, the creature yanked up his legs and continued on. Most of the time he ate the landscape, but sometimes it felt good to hunt something down. It felt...powerful. Like he hadn't been reduced to scum...

**"ThEy'lL ssEe..."** He mused, **"I'm NoT fiNisheed YET!" **What, did they think he'd just let himself die? No, they were insane. He wasn't about to just randomly crawl around scrounging for survival until the end of his days or worse. He had a plan...but only if his presumptions were correct.

If not... he shook his head in anger. They would have to! It made complete sense and he was a code master.

**"BUt whEree?"** He coughed and snarled at himself. He had to get this voice under control.

After observing his surroundings for a moment, he sighed and shut his eyes. A flicker of blue binary swirled around his face. However, it was not his own. His brow furrowed as he concentrated harder, and then slowly a broad, yellow grin spread up his face, **"Oh, mYY, you'Re a TricKy ooNe aren'T youu?"**

As his eyes snapped open the binary vanished. He skittered forward, rejuvenated, and headed deeper into the woods, searching out something unseen.

He soon slowed his pace and peered around cautiously. He was quite certain of himself now...but where?-

A dark cavern dug deep into the ground stood before him and he twiddled his fingers together happily, **"I've FOund yOuu..."**

At the sound, something inside jumped. Then, a pair of wide, bright eyes appeared and stared out at him. they trembled lightly as he smirked and waved, "HaPPy to sEE mEe?"

The dry, shivery reply came, "H-hardly...stay away from m-me..."

**"Noo nEed to be FrighTened, noW...I have a PrepOsitIon. I woN't hurt You...aS loNg as yOu ListEn."**

The eyes moved into the light, revealing the face which surrounded it. It seemed almost as if she were the female version of King Candy, "I-i'm listening..."

**"GoOd deCision. YOu know wHy you'Re here, so i'LL cut to the chAse. We bOth waNT the sAme thINg; ReVenge. I have a plAn. If yOu reFuse to heLP...I'll eAt you. You'Re deciSion?"**

She nodded, scowling at him.

* * *

_It had been a year since Sugar Rush had been active._

_So far, everything had gone great. Like rainbows and butterflies. Each day, the king and his daughter, Vanellope, stepped out the door and onto the track. They were gone for the most of the day and returned, hand in hand, laughing about some joke that had arrived to their ears._

_Each day as well, a lonely Queen sat in her chamber, clicking her needles together and watching the races out the window, waiting, and waiting. Waiting for her family to return._

_She had a lot of time to think. In fact, just about anything that could be thought had entered and exited her mind, then re-entered. It was constant wash, rinse, and repeat._

_And even when they did return, she watched during dinner as they talked and laughed and stayed silent herself. Only speaking when she was spoken to. She wondered why she couldn't race, why she couldn't enjoy a next victory, why she had to be alone all the time. It just wasn't fair._

_She had questioned this once, "Why can't I just go out and race with you guys?"_

_While Vanellope had left the question to her father, King Candy had choked on his drink, "W-why?..."" He smiled at her until her frown forced the same look on his own face, "Uh, well, y'see..." He coughed, "You...are..." He suddenly smiled, "...an unlock-able player, my dear! Why, in no time at all, you'll be unlocked after one of our victories and you'll be played!" He beamed convincingly at her._

_A hopeful smile flickered across her face, "...Really?"_

_"Of course! I'd never lie to you!" Only when she looked away did he nervously tug at his collar._


	4. The Arrival

"...Hey, kid, what's up?"

Over the last few days, Ralph had been trying desperately to regain his little President's usual self. Ever since Vanellope's discovery, it seemed as though a piece of her had left to find better fortune elsewhere. She stayed in her bed a lot or just wandered the castle, her large, dark eyes full of thought.

This wasn't her usual and it was concerning him.

"Hey, Ralph. I'm just..." She trailed off as if not fully knowing exactly what she was doing and glanced down at the floor.

The wrecker didn't know what to do. He wasn't experienced with this kind of thing, "Uhm, you've seemed upset." He got to the point.

"Yeah..."

"...You wanna talk about it?" He coaxed, hoping she'd give him something.

"Not really..." She began to lumber away, arms swinging limply like deadweights at her side.

He sighed, "Hold up, kid. I-I just hate to see you like this! Could I do anything to help?..."

She paused and looked up over her shoulder at him, almost apologetically, "Nah, it's ok, fart-brain, I'll be ok." She mustered a small smile.

Well, that sounded more like her, that was for sure, "Well, if ya need anything, I'm here."

She gave him a half-hearted thumbs up and continued her treck down the hall. Ralph felt the urge to follow her, but didn't want to possibly pester the girl and drive her away from him. He shook his head and wondered if he should retire early and go back to his game for the night.

* * *

**"S-so gLad wE could comE to An agreeMEnt..."**

The Queen flinched and glared as the beast's head neared her own, "The feeling is mutual."

Turbo laughed and tucked his long neck back into his shell and settled down on the cave floor, "**You wiLL bE HeadIng oUt S-soon, i AssuMe..?"**

"Well, ya know what assuming does." She scoffed dryly, brushing at her dress distractedly. At the low, menacing growl pointed her way she jumped and nodded, "But, yeah, I will be!"

**"GOOd..."**

She watched him for a moment, "As much as I distain you, it's a pretty clever plan, i'll give ya that."

He chuckled and nodded at the praise, closing his eyes. Feeling her stare still upon him, he stretched open his mouth into a wide, unnerving yawn, showing off every gristeled fang unfortunate enough to be attached to his slobbery gums.

That, for sure, averted her eyes, "Ok, i'm gone." She shuddered and left, not wanting to stick around in a dark area with this guy for too long. Who knows what could happen.

After some time of getting used to the light and wandering in search of a pathway of a sort, she spotted the tips of the castle and headed the direction. As she got closer, the Queen became more nervous, wringing her hands and keeping an eye on everything at once.

_Make the introductions quick, be sincere. STOP SHAKING._ She mentally slapped herself. _Why am I so upset? This'll be easy. Just gain their trust! She doesn't remember anything, anyway. It'll be a fresh start..._

She arched her back straight and flung her head in the air proudly, nearing the entrance. Firmly grasping the two large handles on the massive front doors, she tossed it open and stepped in, allowing the breeze to ruffle her hair and outfit.

The dazzling silhouette caused the girl on the throne's jaw to drop in astonishment as the figure drawled, "Hello, sweetie..."

* * *

_"YOU LET GO OF ME NOW!"_

_The weary monarch dragged his furious wife back into the castle, "Now, jus'tht calm down, darling...let's tal-!"_

_She ripped herself away from him and blew a loose strand of hair out of her face, "Talk?! All we ever DO is talk! I want an EXPLINATION!"_

_"W-what explination?" King Candy held his hands up towards her in a half-shrug, "I thought you understood all this! Ya can't race because you'll be you'll be unlocked soo-"_

_Yet again, she cut him off, "You've been saying that for THREE years, __**dear**__! I'm starting to think that you don't give a heck about me! You and that brat go out and while the day away together, having the time of your lives, while i'm stuck in this forsaken rock, rotting away and doing chores like a servant!"_

_"B-but, honey...You never let me or Vanellope get near you anymore when we come home! You're making yourself lonely! She was s'tho upset last night when you threw thos'the flowers she picked for you..."_

_"Spare me the details, please."_

_The king stared at her sadly, "You know that I love you..."_

_"Then __prove __it!" She spat, "You will never let me race, and you toy with one excuse after the other. Well, i'm sick of it! I want the truth, now!"_

_He stared at her with heartbroken eyes, mouth opening and closing slightly, "Please...calm down, it's nearly dinner."_

_Her eyebrows raised, "So, that's it, huh? Never mind about dinner, i'm going to sleep."_

_"B-but don't you want to wait and see Vanellope off ta bed...?" He asked defeatedly._

_"Think long and hard about what my answer will be." She growled, stomping up the stairs to her room._


End file.
